What Happens When Ichigo Isn't Home
by The Smiling Harley Quinn
Summary: Nel is having a hard enough time putting her three month old baby to sleep, but what happens when things get even more difficult as a mystery man appears looking looking for Ichigo. Is he a threat or not? Rated M for language and mild lime situations.


A/N: Hello my darlings it is yet another time for another one-shot from yours truly, The Smiling Harley Quinn! I am also working on a Toshiro and Rangiku fanfic that I will try to get published tomorrow! You guys will be happy to know that it will be my first lemon! So keep your eyes open for that one. Anyways enough with all my chattering, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters, just the plot/story of this fanfic.

What Happens When Ichigo Isn't Home

It was a clear starry night at the Kurosaki household. Sharp shrill sounds could be heard coming from the master bedroom of the newlywed couple Ichigo and Neliel Tu Kurosaki. Normally, such sounds would arise suspicion from neighbors if they weren't already familiar with the annoying cries every night. They were the cries of baby Kimiko Kurosaki, who couldn't seem to tell the difference between night and daytime quite yet. Kimiko would do nothing and sleep, poop, and eat during the day time, and all night she would holler or entertain her parents with squeaks and randomly bursting in to giggling fits. For what felt like the millionth time that night, her mother tried singing her a lullaby.

"Lullaby and sweet dreams, go to sleep my little baby.

Close your eyes and goodnight

I will see you in the morning."

As sweet as the soothing melody of her mother's voice sounded, it still wasn't enough to get little Kimiko to go to sleep. Thus, she kept squirming in her mother's arms, and started winning again. Nel was started to get tired and a little annoyed. She had been at this for five hours already, and this little girl didn't even have an ounce of sleep in her eyes.

"Why did Ichigo have to pick this night to be busy?" Nel complained to no one in particular. "I mean, I understand that he has duties now that he's a full time soul reaper, but he doesn't have to rush off every time there's an emergency. I mean really, there are plenty of available shinigami in the Seireitei who are able to handle a couple of menos grande." Nel started to pout and went to sit on the bed with Kimiko cradled in her arms. She had really wanted Ichigo to stay home tonight. Nel had planned a little sexscapade between her and Ichigo after they got finished putting the baby asleep together. After all, she didn't wear sexy, risqué negligee's to bed every night like she did tonight. Sensing her mother's bitter mood, the baby made what looked like a worried face and started to pull on Nel's hair.

"Hee-hee at least I have you to keep my company Kimi."

Kimi looked as if she agreed with her mother because she started to giggle and make happy noises. Nel only sighed and gazed into Kimiko's golden, dark- orange eyes that she inherited from her father. They were big and bright and shined like stars and contrasted so well against her blue-green hair that she got from her mother. Neliel always loved to run her fingers through her baby's curly locks because they were as soft as silk. Neliel also couldn't believe that Kimi inherited the red line that went across her cheeks and just over the bridge of her nose. This made her even more cute and all Nel wanted to do was smother her to pieces. She probably would have done just that if she weren't so tired.

"Now if only I could get you to go to sleep." Nel said to her daughter and getting a reply that sounded like gurgling.

"Sorry Nelly, but I don't think little Kimi is going to sleep for a very long time." a strong but tender voice said.

Nel jumped up, frightened by the random voice coming out of nowhere. Instinctively, she held her baby to her bosom and backed up towards the bedroom door.

"Who is that?" Nel shouted to the window where the stranger's voice had come from. "Who are you and why are you here."

"Call down tuts or should I say tits. All I want is to talk to ya" responded the stranger who now sounded like he inside the room with Nel.

"Get away from me and my baby. I promise if you hurt either of us, I will attack you!"

"And how do you plan to do that? I don't see you Zanpakutō anywhere. " the mystery man sounded playful. Now he was sitting, more like lying, on the bed where Nel was just at. However, Nel still couldn't make out his identity because his body and face were still concealed by the shadows.

_Shit! Nel thought. He's right; I forgot that I'm still in this __Gigai that that Urahara guy gave me. I can't do anything in this body! _Nel started to panic; there was no way she could defend herself against this guy without using any soul candy to get out of it which she didn't have. Also, how was she supposed to protect Kimi if she was busy fighting this mystery assailant, who from his very high amount of spiritual pressure, she could tell wasn't going to be an easy one to beat. Nel was officially screwed.

As if sensing the woman's distress, the man sat up on the bed and sighed. "Look jugs, I don't wanna hurt you. I didn't even come here to fight you. All I wanted to was to see if you knew anything about Ichigo Kurosaki."

Nel gasped, "Why do you want to know about Ichigo?"

"Let's just say me and him are old friends. Acquaintances you could say." The mystery man spoke again except this time he stepped into the light. Nel shrieked.

"It's you!"

Out in the flesh stepped out a man who had sky blue hair and equally blue eyes that appeared to have green eye shadow on. He wore a capital S smirk and his lips and there was what appeared to be the remnants of a hollow mask on the right side of his jaw bone. His attire consisted of a white _hakama_ and a black sash. The stranger also had on a white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. He wore his jacket open leaving his muscular chest exposed and the hollow hole on his abdomen completely on display. The last time Nel saw this man, he was in a heated battle with her then to be husband Ichigo, which of course Ichigo won.

"Yes it's me in the fucking flesh, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nel questioned pointing her finger at him with her left hand while she cradled Kimiko in her right. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well as both of us can see I'm not. After Aizen was captured by the soul reapers that big titty girl, Orihime, healed all my wounds while I was still unconscious. When I came to, I was alone in the rubble of what used to be Las Noches. Now I'm here because I have to have a little chat with Ichigo because the little coward ran away before we could properly finish our fight from last time. Now if you don't mind me asking once again. Where the hell is he?" Grimmjow asked getting frustrated. This was taking way to long.

"He's not here!" Nel said in a matter of factly voice.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead. "I know that already where they hell is he then?"

"Oh, he was called by the soul society several hours ago to take down s few menos grande in the Seireitei. I wonder what's taking him so long though. He should have been back already."

"Oh I'm pretty sure I know why." said Grimmjow sheepishly at the busty woman.

Nel raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well when I was on my way to the human world from Hueco Mundo, I might have stopped off at the Soul Society to drop off some friends."

"What the hell you jack ass? Why'd you do that for?"

"They were supposed to keep the soul reapers busy in the Seireitei until I finished up business here with Ichigo. Although, I didn't think it'd backfire on me."

"So what you're saying is YOU'RE THE REASON I'VE HAD TO STAY UP UNTIL 2:15 IN THE MORNING TO PUT THIS BABY TO SLEEP BECASUE MY HUSBAND'S NOT HERE!" Neliel yelled at the top of her lungs startling little Kimiko.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up you mean to tell me you're actually married to that carrot top?"

"That's right!" Nel spoke proudly. "And on top of that, this is our beautiful baby girl." Nel held up Kimiko with pride as she showed Grimmjow who went slack jawed.

"You mean to tell me that the little baby right there is Ichigo's?" asked Grimmjow who still couldn't believe it as he pointed to the now sleeping baby.

"Yes she sure is." Nel said as she looked down at the sleeping child, instantly filled with relief. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go lay her down." She then left the room to put Kimiko in her crib. After she did that, she came back in the bedroom to see that Grimmjow was missing. Still feeling his spiritual pressure, the green haired woman went into the living room to find Grimmjow staring at a bunch of family photos. He looked from a snapshot that was taken from when Nel had first moved in, to when Ichigo proposed to Nel by the riverside where he lost his mother, and finally to a wedding photo showing the happy couple on their wedding day.

"When did you leave Hueco Mundo with Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked silently still checking out the photos.

"As soon as that Aizen creep was captured."

The sexta Epsada pointed to a picture of Pesche and Dondochakka, "Are they yourFracción?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"They were living here with me and Ichigo until we got married. After that, they decided that they didn't want to "crowd" us any longer so now they live with Mr. Urahara."

"Oh." was the Pantera's only response as he started to look for something.

"Don't you too have any pictures of when the kid was born?"

Realizing that he was talking about Kimiko, Nel responded, "Those are over by the fire place."

"Oh." Grimmjow simply said walking over towards said place to look at the most recent family photos of the newest addition to the Kurosaki family. There were pictures of Nel holding Kimi in the hospital, Ichigo feeding his newborn daughter with a grin that was so big it was nearly too big for his face, and a bunch more of a bunch of humans he recognized to be Ichigo's friends holding and playing with Kimiko. There was even one with Uryu trying to get his glasses back from Kimi who had stolen them from off his face while she was sitting in his lap. Grimmjow chuckled.

"It looks like you two lead a pretty happy life ever since you left Hueco Mundo, eh?" asked to Grimmjow to Nel.

"Yeah, being with Ichigo has been a dream…" said Nel getting doe eyed. "My sweetums is the perfect husband to me and father to our child!" Nel started to gush and go off on a ramp about how much she loved the orange headed Soul Reaper. Grimmjow got an anime sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Yeah…right." Grimmjow said laxly as he started to make his way out the front door.

"Where are you going?" said Nel suddenly, breaking out if her reverie. "I thought you said that you had some unfinished business with Ichigo? He should be getting home by sometime soon."

"Naah. To tell you the truth, I really wanted to kick his ass for leaving Hueco Mundo without giving me a proper rematch, the bastard. But now I see he has other priorities besides having petty sword fights with me. Just tell him a friend of his stopped by when he finally comes back. With as many Menos that leaked out of that whole, he and the rest of those soul reapers should be busy for quite a while." the sexta Espada finished with a smirk.

Nel only nodded and smiled, "Okay."

As the blunette was getting ready to walk out the door he suddenly stopped. "Oh and I almost forgot something." In a quick flash of movement, he pinned Neliel against the wall with his right hand, smothering her in a mouthwatering kiss. He snaked free hand down below Nel's waste and gripped her juicy ass, giving it a firm slap.

"You are a REALLY fucking hot arrancar. Tell Ichigo he better be careful not to let you slip away, because I just might come back to get you." With that little threat made, the Pantera slowly, teasing licked across the very top of both Nel's massive breasts earning him a moan from her. Nel was getting very wet; she was enjoying this way too much. Before Grimmjow could do anything else, he sinidoed out of the house and in to the dark night, leaving Nel all alone.

"Damn." Nel panted. She hated getting all riled up and not getting any release. She practically limped to her and Ichigo's bedroom, locked the door, and went to her lingerie drawer and pulled out her vibrator. This was going to be a VERY long night.

_In the Seireitei..._

Ichigo just got finished slaying what had to be his thousandth menos grande.

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL DO ALL THESE HOLLOWS KEEP COMING FROM?"

"ICHIGO YOU DUMBASS GET OUT OF THE WAY, THERE'S ONE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"SHUT UP RENJI!" Ichigo roared and then paused turning ghostly white. "Wait a minute did he just say…" The orange headed soul didn't get to finish his sentence for when he looked behind him; he saw a menos grande fire a giant red cero heading straight for him."

"SHIIITTTTT!" screamed Ichigo as he pulled out his sword for the umpteenth time. _I really need a vacation._

Haha poor Ichigo, he can never catch a break. R&R please!


End file.
